


youre a super dude (can i be super yours?)

by diffxrence (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Matt is their teacher, Multi, Sam and Dean at superhero high school, So gay fam, Superhero AU!!!!!!, The one nobody asked for, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/diffxrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a shy kid who has mega powers. Sam is his younger, more extroverted brother with the power to control the elements and split personality disorder.</p><p>Castiel is an angel, but he doesn't know it yet.</p><p>Gabriel is an archangel who can duplicate himself into a man named Richard. </p><p>Matt is just a teacher with super speed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	youre a super dude (can i be super yours?)

" _Dean,_ " Sam Winchester groans, pulling his taller yet younger brother along with him. Dean Winchester, his very reluctant brother, whined as he was dragged. "Sammy, I don't-" He whined, biting his lip. Dean was pulling away from his brother's hold, and just when he thought he'd gotten away, a large stone erupted from the Earth and blocked his path.

"No fair!" Dean screeched, stomping his foot. "You're  _such_ a two year old. Let's go!" Sam took Dean's moment of weakness as an advantage and scooping him up into his proportional-to-his-6"4-legs arms, carrying him to their destination. Dean writhed and squirmed, flailing as much as he could, but Sam used the breeze to his advantage. 

"Damnit, Sammy!" He yelled, feeling hotter by the second. It was probably Sam, he thought, and he brushed it off. Sam dumped him at the bottom of a set of stairs and smiled down at him. 

Dean looked up at the large building. 

**FLIGHT OR FIGHT HIGH SCHOOL**

_They really aren't exaggerating with the "flight" thing,_ Dean snickered softly. He pulled the sleeves of his black hoodie over his hands, suddenly self conscious of his bowlegs as people started flooding around. Sam patted his shoulder and handed Dean his backpack, slinging his own over his shoulder. 

"Cmon, big bro, let's go. We only have one teacher for the whole day, so.." Sam's eyes flashed white and he blinked, taking a step back.  _Oh shit,_ Dean thought,  _it's Jared._ Jared was.. Well, he was the happier version of Sam. Dean didn't know how a dude like Sam managed split personality disorder, especially with his powers, but hey. It happens to anyone.

Jared tucked his hair behind his ears and bounded up the steps, taking four and falling on his face. He was also the more clumsy version. "Cmon, Jared," Dean grunted, helping him up, "let's go." 

Jared giggled, fuckin' giggled, and stood up straight. "Sorry, Deano." He sure was a handful. Dean walked with Jared up the stairs, where he met up with his boyfriend. Or maybe not. It could be Gabriel. 

Dean sighed. This would be a tough year.


End file.
